You're the one i want
by J-Dog Robinson
Summary: What started as Kitty trying to Help Ryder get a date with Marley turned into something Different. (KYDER)


"Admit it, Lynn." Kitty said, hitting riders arm.  
"Shut it, Wilde." Ryder replied, hitting her back.  
It was hard enough for him to concentrate on what the teacher was saying with Marley sitting in front of him, but with Kitty talking non-stop, it was making it impossible.  
"Why don't you just ask her out?"  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Oh please, don't think everyone hasn't seen your pathetic, sad puppy eyes following her down the hallway, every time she passes you."  
"I do not." Ryder argues.  
"I can help you, you know." Kitty said, scribbling down the equation the teacher writes on the white board.  
"Help me with what?"  
"What do you think, stupid? Asking Marley out."  
"Why would I let you do that? And more importantly, why would you do that?"  
"Because, believe it or not, I do have a heart and I want to help." She replied, "Also, if I left it up to you, you'd be single for the rest of your lonely, pathetic life."  
"Gee, thanks." Ryder scoffed. "So, what am I supposed to do?"  
"Not now." Kitty said, as the bell rang, "Meet me at my house, after school. We'll talk then."  
Ryder watched as she stood up, flashed a quick smirk, and walked off, her ponytail bouncing with every step. He wasn't exactly sure whether he should be thankful, or scared of what she had planned.

* * *

Ryder walked up to Kittys front door. He starred at the doorbell for a couple minutes trying to decide if he wanted to be there or not. He hesitated before ringing the doorbell. He shook his head, suddenly having second thoughts. He started walking away as the door opened.  
"What are you doing, lynn?" Kitty said.  
Ryder slowly turned around, with his hands in his pockets. "What?"  
"The house is this way." She rolled her eyes.  
"Right…" He mumbled, walking into the house.  
Kitty led him into the living room.  
"So?" He asked.  
"So what?" Kitty replied.  
"Whats the plan?"  
"Why don't we start by sitting down?"  
"Oh yeah." Ryder nodded, sitting down.  
"Okay…first." Kitty said, walking in front of him, "We have to do something about that hair." She moved her fingers through his hair, pulling it in different directions.  
"Whats wrong with my hair?"  
"The Justin bieber look is out."  
Ryder laughed, "I've had my hair like this since before bieber."  
"More of a reason to change it." Kitty smiled, walking off. When she came back, she was holding a small bottle, and a comb.  
"Whats that?"  
"Relax, its just hair gel." Kitty rolled her eyes. She starts combing his hair up, squeezing hair gel into his hair.  
"Kitty, how is changing my hairstyle supposed to help?"  
"You'd be surprised."

* * *

After kitty finished with Ryders hair, she led him to an Empty room upstairs.  
"What now?" Ryder asked, Kitty pushed him into the chair.  
She walked over to the closet, opening it up. "You need to change the way you dress too." She searched around for a shirt.  
"What's wrong with how I dress?"  
"You look like your mom buys your cloths at KidsRUs."  
Ryder pouted, looking down at his shirt.  
"Here, try this one on." She said, throwing a plaid flannel shirt at him.  
He took a look at the shirt, glancing up at kitty, then back at the shirt. "Okay.."  
Kitty crossed her arms, leaning up against the wall. "Well?" she asked after a moment.  
"I'm not changing with you in the room."  
"Oh please." She scoffed, "I'll close my eyes if it makes you feel better."  
Ryder slipped his shirt off as Kitty closed her eyes. He pulled the other shirt on, buttoning it up. When he looked over to kitty, her eyes were open and she was smiling.  
"Kitty," Ryder groaned, shaking his head. "How does it look?"  
"It suits you." She nodded.  
"Whose shirt is this?" He asked, "It smells weird."  
"It was my brothers." She replied, walking closer and straightening out the front of the shirt.  
"Oh, are you sure he wont miss it?" Ryder laughed.  
"Uh…no I don't think he will." She replied, unbuttoning the top button of the shirt, "He died, about two years ago."  
"oh god, kitty…" Ryder said, "I didn't even know you had a brother."  
"Yeah, I did." She nodded, "But, I don't now."  
"I'm sorry."  
She cleared her throat, "Anyway.." She walked into the hall, and walked downstairs. Ryder followed closely behind.

* * *

"Do you think I should practice how I'm going to ask Marley out?" Ryder asked.  
"I guess." Kitty shrugged. "You be you, I'll be Marley." She sat down next to Marley.  
"Okay," He sighed, "Do you want to go out with me?"  
She slapped Ryders arm. "You can't just ask like that!"  
"How am I supposed to ask?"  
"Try putting some feeling into it."  
"Fine." He replied, "Okay…so…Uh, I've liked you for a while and I wanted to know if you want to go out with me sometime?"  
"Yeah, I'd love to." Kitty replied.  
"What?"  
"Uh, that's what Marley would say." She said quickly, "I'm sure she'd say yes."  
"You think so?"  
"I'm positive." She nodded, "Since you don't look like a tellietubbie anymore."  
"Thanks kitty, really." Ryder smiled.  
"Don't worry about it." She shook her head, "You'll have to pay me back later."

* * *

At school, Ryder walked through the hallway, stopping at Marleys locker. She was pulling a book out of her locker, looking up.  
"Hey, Ryder." She smiled closing her locker, "You look different."  
"Hey," Ryder laughed, "I hope that's a good thing."  
"Yeah, it is." She replied, "I like it."  
"Thanks." He nodded, "So, I've been thinking, and I wanted to ask if you want to go on a date? With me? …on Saturday?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Really?"  
"Yes." She laughed, "What do you want to do?"  
"I'll get back to you on that."  
"Okay, I'll see you in class?"  
"Okay." Ryder said, walking off.

"So, how'd it go?" kitty asked.  
Ryder spun around, facing her. "Oh hey, yeah, it went great."  
"She said yes?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you have anything planned?"  
"Not yet. I don't even know what we would do on the date…what do girls like to talk about?"  
"You're pathetic, lynn."  
"Oh, c'mon."  
"Fine, I'll help you."  
Ryder smiled, "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, like I said, I'll get you back later." She nodded.  
"Okay." Ryder shrugged, not exactly sure what she would want later, but if she could help him on his date with Marley, he was sure it would be worth it, as long as she wasn't going to kill him or something.

* * *

So, there he was again, at Kittys front door. He rang the doorbell a couple times before she answered it.  
They walked into kittys room, where there was a Basket on top of a Blanket on the floor.  
"Uh…What's this?" Ryder asked.  
"So, I figured if you hadn't come up with anything, you and Marley could go on a picnic. Apparently she likes sentimental, thoughtful stuff like that." She replied, as Ryder sat down next to her. "I figured whatever you wanted to do on your date, you could practice here first." She nodded, "You know, so you don't make an idiot of yourself in front of her."  
"Oh thanks."  
"It's a win-win." Kitty said, "You get to practice, and I get to laugh at you because you look like an Idiot." She laughs quietly.  
"Anyway."  
"Okay, so?"  
"So, I guess we would eat…and I would scoot a little closer," Ryder said, scooting closer to Kitty.  
Kitty nodded, "O-okay."  
"Maybe put my arm around her.." he moved his arm around kittys shoulder.  
"I guess it would be getting dark by now…" she laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Yeah, so we could watch the stars, or something." He replied, smiling slightly, "Then, when we're just about to go home, I'd turn towards her.." Kitty looked at Ryder, "And we'd kiss…" Ryder leaned close to her.  
"Um…we don't have to practice that part though…right?" she asked, leaning slightly closer.  
"Do you think we should?" Ryder asked, stopping inches away from her lips.  
She wasn't sure who made the first move. Maybe it was her..or him, Maybe it was both of them. The point was, They were alone in her room, Kissing.  
Ryder slowly pulled away.  
"Kitty…uh.." he cleared his throat.  
"Yeah, that was great…you should do that." She nodded, pulling her hand away when she realized it was still resting on his leg. "Anyway…whens the date?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"You'll do fine."  
"Oh…okay."  
"You-uh…you should probably go now."  
"Kitty—"  
"I'll see you at school."

* * *

Saturday night, Ryder picked Marley up at her house, and they drove to the park.  
"What are we doing?" Marley asked, placing her hands on Ryder, which were covering her eyes.  
"It's a Surprise." Ryder laughed, "Okay, you ready?"  
"Yeah." She nodded.  
"Are you sure?" He joked.  
"Yes." Marley laughed, as Ryder moved his hands. "Oh wow." She smiled, looking at the Picnic.  
"You like it?"  
"Its Amazing." She replied, as they sat down.

* * *

The Most of the date when just like Ryder had planned. They ate dinner, and watched the stars, occasionally laughing at the fake constellations Ryder made up. But when he was about to kiss her, he stopped.  
"I'm sorry.." He said, "I can't."  
"You cant?" She asked, "Whats going on?"  
"I can't kiss you…" He shook his head, "I think.."  
"You think?"  
"I think I like someone else.." He glanced down, playing with the grass.  
Marley nodded, "Kitty?"  
He quickly looked back up. "How did you know?"  
"It's obvious. You two have spent a lot of time together in the last couple days."  
"What? No. that was only because she was trying to help me…get a date with you." He replied, "I didn't want to ask in the first place because I know how much you like Jake." He shook his head.  
"Why would you need her help?" She asked, ignoring the part about Jake.  
Ryder shrugged, pulling up a small patch of grass.  
He wasn't sure what happened between the time that he wanted to ask Marley out, and now…how his feelings had changed, or why he even liked kitty..But he did. He liked Kitty.

* * *

After driving Marley back home, Ryder called kitty.  
"How'd it go, Lynn?" She asked.  
"Uh…"  
"What did you do?"  
"I couldn't go through with it."  
"What?! Why not?" _she was getting pissed, he had to say something fast.  
_"It's hard to explain."  
"god Ryder…I tried to help you, but you're a freaking idiot."  
"Kitty, you're not even—"  
"Just shut up."  
"Why are you acting like such a bitch all of a sudden?"  
He heard her sigh, before she hung up on him.

* * *

Ryder looked around school all day, but he knew she was probably avoiding him. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but she was acting kind of bitchy when he was trying to tell her he liked her. After school, he rode his Bike down to her house.  
She was sitting at her desk, finishing up a chemistry assignment her mom had been on her case about all week. She heard something hit her window and quickly stood up, walking over to the window.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" she whisper yelled at Ryder after opening her window. He was sitting in the tree, outside her window.  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
"Well, I don't want to talk to you." She shook her head, trying to close the window.  
"Please…just five minutes?"  
"Fine." She said, moving away from the window, letting Ryder come in.  
"Thank you." He climbed into the room, his foot getting caught on the bottom of the window frame, causing him to fall onto his face. "Ouch.." He stood up, fixing his shirt.  
"You have 4 ½ minutes." She said, crossing her arms.  
"Okay…I'm really sorry, kitty.." He said, "I shouldn't have called you a bitch, it was wrong and I'm really sorry." He held out a small stuffed bear.  
"Whats that?"  
"An 'I'm sorry' gift I picked up from the gas station?"  
Kitty rolled her eyes, grabbing the bear.  
"Does that mean you forgive me?"  
"Yeah, whatever." She sighed, Causing Ryder to smile slightly. "So, what happened last night?"  
"Well, I did everything just like I did when we practiced it here." Ryder laughed softly, "But – Uh, things didn't work the same when I was at the Park with Marley.  
"Uh-huh….go on." She sat down.  
"When I was about to kiss her, I couldn't."  
"You…couldn't?"  
He shook his head, "Nope."  
"Why not?"  
"Because…" he paused.  
Kitty nodded, waiting for him to finish.  
"Kitty, I think I love you." He said quickly.  
She starred at him for a moment, blinking several times. "You think…you…love me?"  
Ryder nodded slowly.  
"Why?"  
"Because…you're Amazing." Ryder said, putting his hand up when kitty protested, "And you're beautiful." He sat down next to her.  
"Stop it." She said.  
"And I know you getting bitchy is just a defensive thing...and you're too scared to trust anyone.." He sighed, pausing to note her expression, "or let anyone get close…and—"Before he could finish what he was trying to say, she kissed him, moving her hand through his hair.  
She heard him mumble something, before she pulled away.  
"Ryder?"  
"yeah?" He smiled.  
"I..love you, too." She said, kissing him again.

* * *

**A/N**  
**So this is my first Fanfiction. Or the first one I've posted. It was really fun because i got to write it with my Girlfriend. :)**  
**Um..I hope you liked it, and i'll be posting another one really soon :)  
Leave a review? Maybeee? :D**


End file.
